La rencontre ou comment avec les demi-dieux rien n'est jamais simple
by Anathole
Summary: Rating M seulement pour le chapitre 6 ! Nico rencontre la mère et le beau père de Will ! Mais il va y avoir quelques contre temps!
1. Chapter 1

**Tout est écrit, je posterai doc un chapitre par semaine, il y aura 7 chapitre. Je met un Rating M mais seulement pour le chapitre 6.  
**

 **A part ça je sais que cette fic est étrange mais c'est, a part un OS pourrit, que j'ai déjà poster sous la menace, mon premier craquage Solangelo et heureusement (ou malheureusement... ) pas le dernier!**

 **Je sais que les points de vue et les temps sont bizarre mais c'est seulement dans le premier chapitre, et je désespère depuis 3 mois pour parveir a les corrigé mais j'y arrive pas... donc je la poste quand même parce que ça m'énerve et j'ai toujours l'espoir que vos reviews m'aide à arranger ça...**

 **Voila voila bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Nico avait peur. Enfin, il était plutôt angoissé et nerveux. Will lui avait un peut forcé la main mais bon, ils devaient en passer par là. Will était rentré chez ses parents depuis quelques semaines pour aller à la fac de médecine. Habituellement, un héros atteignant l'age d'aller à la fac doit quitter la colonie mais le blond étant un guérisseur sans égal, Chiron avait fait une exception, décision qui convenait parfaitement au fils d'Hadès, il devait bien l'avouer. Après être rentré chez lui Will avait parlé de lui à sa mère et à son beau père et ils souhaitait le rencontrer.

 **Point de vue de Nico**

Je suis capable d'affronter des monstres, je vois des zombies et contrôle des morts tous les jours mais je tremble à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de mon petit ami. Mais bon ça devait bien arriver un jour. Je passe donc la nuit chez les Solace, ça aussi c'est inquiétant, deux demi-dieu dans un même endroit non protégé. J'espère qu'on ne va pas attirer trop de monstres. Me voilà donc devant mon miroir, les mains tremblante, à boutonner ma chemise (noire évidemment, qui aurait l'idée de me faire porter du blanc). Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Me demande Hazel avec un sourire.

\- Te moques pas de moi! dis-je renfrogné mais en me tournant vers elle.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Dit elle en déboutonnant les boutons pour les réaligner dans le bon ordre. Ils vont t'adorer.

\- Mais s'ils me trouvent trop bizarre, trop lugubre pour leur fils? Et si malgré ce qu'il à dit, ils n'acceptent pas que leur fils sorte avec un garçon ?

\- Calme toi..., ça va bien se passer et Will sera là pour te soutenir.

\- Oui, t'as raison. Je me retourne vers le miroir, je devrait peut être pas m'habiller en noir ?

Hazel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que tu as autre chose dans ton armoire peut être ?

\- Pas faux !

\- Bon dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard. Tu retrouve Will à la fac, non ?

\- Ouaip, mais je pensais y aller en vol d'ombre.

\- Si tu fais ça, il le saura, et tu sais qu'il déteste que tu utilise le vol d'ombre.

\- Mouais... t'as raison... Comment il fait pour toujours deviner ?

\- Je sais pas mais tu ferais mieux d'y aller en métro.

-Ouais, bon j'y vais alors, souhaite moi bon chance ! Dit-je en sortant du bungalow.

 **Point de vue Will**

Je ne tiens plus en place. Je présente Nico à mes parents ce soir. J'oscille entre bonheur et angoisse mais ni lui, ni moi ne pouvions reculer. Pour me changer les idées, je bavarde avec mes amis dans les couloir en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors je le vis immédiatement mais je ne fut pas le seul.

\- Regardez ce mec... il a l'air un peut étrange... mais il est canon !... enfin moins que toi Will !

\- T'inquiètes !

\- Je me demande s'il a quelqu'un... J'irai bien lui demander, puis qu'après tout, toi tu es déjà pris alors bon... autant tenter ma chance ! Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Il s'appelle Nico Di Angelo... 17 ans et lui aussi il a déjà quelqu'un...

\- Tu le connais !?

\- Ouaip ! Je sais aussi avec qui il sort... dis-je avec un air mystérieux.

\- Ah bon !? Qui ?

\- MOI ! Répondit-je avec un grand sourire

-QUOI !? s'écrièrent mes amis

Je vis Nico se retourner vers nous interloqué. Je lui fis un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un de ses sourires gêné que j'adore. Je lui fis signe de d'approcher pendant que je me dirigeais vers lui avec mes amis toujours sidérés.

 **Point de vue omniscient**

Will serra Nico dans ses bras. Après trois semaines de séparation il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais son compagnon étant très timide il se retint, et cela lui aurai certainement valu un rejet. Alors il se contenta d'une étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué... murmura le blond à l'oreille du brun.

\- Toi aussi... répondit celui ci en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent mais ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant, ce qui étonna le fils d'Apollon car Nico évitait ce comportement en public, même à la Colonie, alors que tout les pensionnaires savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Les amis je vous présente Nico, mon petit ami. Annonça Will avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, répondit Nico sobrement pour cacher sa gène.

\- Salut... répondirent les autres abasourdi

\- Nico ! Entendirent-ils tous

\- Hazel ! Constatât celui ci en se retournant vers l'origine de l'appel et en voyant sa sœur arriver en courant.

\- Nico...dit elle en reprenant son souffle. Tiens, dit elle en lui tendant un énorme bouquet de magnifique fleurs.

\- Merci, mais depuis quand tu m'offre des fleurs ?

\- Hazel ! s'écria Will. Tu l'as utilisé !?

\- Désolé Will mais j'avais peur de pas arriver à temps... Nico regarde la carte, tu vas rire... ou pas… je sais pas en fait.

\- C'est pas possible cette famille qui m'écoute jamais... dit le blond exaspéré

\- T'inquiète Will j'ai pris de l'argent pour rentrer en métro. Dit la jeune fille

\- QUOI ! hurla Nico, mais comment elle a sut ?! Elles doivent être empoisonnées... c'est obligé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Will

\- C'est les fleurs, elle viennent de ma belle mère, elle me dit de les offrir à ta mère. Mais c'est pas possible, elle peut pas savoir que je vais voir tes parents. Et pourquoi elle me donne un cadeau pour elle ? Elle m'apprécie pas vraiment... Elles doivent être empoisonnées...

\- Non, j'ai vérifié avec le bungalow 20... mais ça reste étrange. Dit Hazel septique

-Si elles ne sont pas empoisonnées y a aucune raison pour qu'elles n'arrivent pas à destination ! Dit Will avec un grand sourire

\- T'es sur ? Demanda Nico

Will acquiesça et demanda à Hazel si ça allait.

-Oui..Oui je suis juste un peut fatigué et j'ai faim mais ça va. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Comme je m'étais dit que ton frère l'utiliserai, mais apparemment pas, j'ai quelques trucs à manger. Répondit il en lui tendant une pomme et une barre de céréale.

\- Merci ! Will, dit moi tu as remarqué ? Demanda Hazel en regardant son frère du coin de l'oeil.

\- Oui j'ai vu, il est nerveux. Je m'occupe de lui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci répondit elle avec un sourire. Bon moi j'y vais , Frank ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Ne profitez pas de mon absence, dit Nico avec un sourire en coin.

Hazel se retournât lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, rouge comme une pivoine tout en le traitant d'idiot.

\- Fait attention en rentrant ! Lui cria-t-il quand même et elle lui répondit par un signe de main.

\- Bon Nico, dit Will, nous aussi on doit y aller.

\- O...Ok déglutit le brun.

Will le prit par la main et il partit en saluant ses amis.

Ils marchèrent en silence en se tenant toujours par la main. Arrivé dans une petite rue peut passante, Will s'arrêtât et se tournât vers Nico, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement puis il approfondit le baiser quand il sentit le fils d'Hadès se détendre et poser ses mains sur son torse. Après quelques instants leurs bouches se séparèrent mais leur front restèrent en contactes. En regardant le brun dans les yeux le blond dit :

\- Je voulait faire ça depuis tout à l'heure...

En réponse Nico lui sourit

\- Nico, ça va bien se passer, je leur est parlé de toi, ils sont très heureux de te rencontrer. Je leur ai dit que tu étais un fils d'Hadès, ils n'ont même pas tiqué. Et s'ils ont quelque chose à redire je serais là pour te soutenir. D'accord ?

Nico regarda Will et contre tout attente l'embrassa.

\- Moi aussi je voulais t'embrasser, dit-il en rougissant.

-Je vais pas me faire prier alors ! Répondit Will avec un sourire et en se jetant sur la bouche du brun. Celui ci répondit volontiers à son baiser. Ils durent se séparer pour respirer. Et c'est haletant que Will dit :

\- Il faut qu'on arrête sinon je vais pas pouvoir me retenir et on va être en retard.

Pour toute réponse Nico lui sourit mais du se résigner à retirer ses mains du torse du blond mais prit quand même sa main. Il reprirent leur route ainsi en discutant des nouveautés de la Colonie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

En arrivant devant chez les Solace, Nico déglutit, mais le blond lui serra la main et lui fit un grand sourire. Un de ceux qui parvenait toujours à le rassurer. Will ouvrit la porte sans le lâcher.

\- Maman ! C'est nous !

Une femme aussi blonde que son fils sorti de la cuisine qui, malgré son âge était toujours très belle.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Bonjour mon chéri ! Dit elle en claquant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Puis regarda Nico.

\- Bonjour Nico ! Enfin je te rencontre !

\- Bonjour Mme Solace, enchanté. Dit Nico un peut gêné en lui donnant les fleurs.

\- Merci beaucoup, elles sont très belles, mais appelle moi Mary comme tout le monde !

\- D'accord M...Mary. Parvint il à dire sans avoir l'ère trop gêné.

\- Entre, entre je vais te présenter à John, mon mari.

\- Alors c'est toi Nico ? Enchanté je suis John, le beau père de Will. Dit un homme quand ils parvinrent dans le salon.

\- Bonjour John, enchanté également. Répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. John le dévisagea un instant. Il parti dans un grand éclat de rire en donna un grande clac dans le dos au fils d'Hadès.

\- Soit pas aussi nerveux c'est pas toi qui va nous servir de repas ! Rit-il.

\- Évidemment que non, c'est le poulet rôti qui est dans le four ! Renchérit Mary. D'ailleurs il est près. John vient m'aider s'il-te-plaî conduit Nico sur la terrasse.

Le blond obéi et conduisit le jeune homme sur la terrasse. Celui-ci n'avait pas trop su comment réagir à tout ça.

Arrivé dehors Will le regarda et lui demanda si ça allait.

\- Je...Oui répondit-il, je ne m'attendait pas à ça... Je viens de comprendre d'où tu tirais ta joie de vivre... J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, mais j'apprécie beaucoup, ça me change... répondit-il en lui souriant.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! sourit-il

\- Aller on arrête de se faire les yeux doux vous deux et on passe à table ! Dit Mary en arrivant avec un plat couvert de légumes et de pommes de terre, suivit par son mari avec le poulet qui riait à la remarque de sa ricana en se dirigeant vers sa chaise suivi de Nico qui essayai de ne pas paraître trop embarrassé.

Après avoir servi tout le monde Mary demanda :

\- Alors tu es un fils d'Hadès, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça... répondit Nico en baissa la tête dans son assiette redoutant la question qui allait suivre

\- Tu as des pouvoirs ? J'essaie d'imaginer ce que les demi-dieux ont comme pouvoir... j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir ceux que peuvent posséder les enfant d'Aphrodite... dit elle avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ignore ceux que possède les autres enfants mais l'une de ses filles possède le dont d'enjôlement. Quand elle l'utilise les personnes ou les monstre obéissent à ses ordres. Répondit-il en relevant la tête. Mais elle est trop gentille alors elle n'en abuse pas, à part sur ses ennemis. Mes pouvoirs par contre sont plus sinistre... D'un regard Mary l'invita à continuer. Je peux voyager à travers les ombres... ça s'appelle le vol d'ombre, je peux communiquer avec les fantômes et je peut invoquer des squelettes et des zombies. Mais celui dont je me passerais bien c'est que je peut sentir quand quelqu'un est mourant... finit-il en rabaissant la tête.

\- Enfin techniquement tu peux faire tout ça. intervint Will. C'est pas demain que tu pourra le refaire sans danger..

\- Bah pourquoi ? Demanda John à part le dernier les autre sont plutôt cool.

\- Ah mais je dit pas le contraire, en plus ils nous on sauvé le vie l'été dernier mais il à trop abusé du vol d'ombre et... Will s'interrompit.

Il avait senti quelque choses et visiblement Nico aussi...

-Les garçons ça va ? demanda Mary interloqué.

Les deux sang-mêlé se levèrent et tournèrent le dos à la table, les sens à l'affût. D'un même mouvement ils regardèrent le ciel. Une silhouette se dessinait dans le ciel, elle sembler se diriger vers eux.

\- Hazel ! cria le fils d'Hadès

\- Cet aigle qui se dirige vers elle, c'est Frank, non ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, mais il à l'air blessé... et Hazel inconsciente... s'inquiéta Nico

\- T'inquiète, Frank semble venir ici, je peux les soigner. Dit Will en prenant la main du brun pour le rassurer.

Frank se rapprochait d'eux tant bien que mal avec son ailes blessé, il avait réussit à attraper la fille de Pluton entre ses serres par miracle. Il la conduisit à son frère et se retransforma.

Nico installa la jeune fille sur sa chaise pour que Will l'examine et aida Frank à s'asseoir sur celle du blond.

\- Que c'est il passé ? Demandât il au fils de Mars

\- Je... On était dans le coin pour s'occuper des monstres qui auraient pu vous attaquer, mais on s'attendait pas à celui là... Répondit Frank sous le choc. En plus j'ai peur qu'il est remarqué Hazel et décider de la ramener.

\- Quel monstre vous à attaqué, Frank ? Insista Nico

\- Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Je veux pas perdre Hazel. Dit-il au bord des larmes.

\- Frank ! s'écria le brun faisant sursauter tout le monde. Reprend toi ! On laissera pas tomber Hazel, mais dit moi ce qui vous à attaqué !

\- Cerbère... répondit il. Nico réfléchit et compris vite.

\- Oh la garce ! Lâchât il. Frank, il ne ramènera pas Hazel, c'est pas son boulot et je sais ce qu'il cherche !

-Hein ? Dit Will alors qu'Hazel reprenait connaissance, à qui il tendit un morceau d'ambroisie avant de passer à la blessure de Frank.

\- Il cherche son jouet préféré. J'aurais du sentir le sale coup venir. C'était trop... gentil... et bizarre.

\- Explique toi je comprend pas ! dit Will

\- Elle à utilisé la brume pour camoufler le jouet de Cerbère en fleurs ! Répondit il en allant les chercher

\- Je le croit pas ! Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? S'écria Hazel

\- T'inquiète petite sœur, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Tu penses pouvoir annuler la brume des fleurs ? Demanda le fils d'Hadès à sa sœur et lui tendant les fleurs.

\- Oui acquiesçât-elle

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Will à son compagnon en aillant peur de la réponse.

\- … Je vais faire un aller retour aux enfers pour le ramener... répondit le brun en baissant les yeux

\- Je m'en doutait...soupira le blond

\- Il faut bien, si je ne fait que le lancer dans les ombres il reviendra pour jouer. Sur ces mots les fleurs sur les genoux d'Hazel se transformèrent en un crâne.

\- Et... c'est le crâne de qui ? Demanda la jeune fille légèrement dégoûté, étant moins habitué aux cadavre et aux ossement que son frère.

\- Celui d'Agamemnon, je pense qu'il l'aimait pas trop pour s'acharner sur lui depuis des millénaires...Répondit Nico. Tous frissonnèrent de dégoût mais un grognement sonore leur fit lever la tête. Cerbère avait retrouvé son « jouet ». Nico regarda Will. Il put y voir la résignation du blond mais aussi qu'il avait intérêt à revenir entier... Il se tourna vers Cerbère après avoir récupéré le crâne.

\- Hey ! Salut mon grand ! C'est ça que tu cherches ? Cria Nico Au chien à trois têtes en agitant les restes d'Agamemnon devant lui. Le gardien des enfers le regarda et grogna, haleta d'excitation et couina en même temps (bah oui avec trois têtes il peut se le permettre...). Alors viens le chercher s'écriât-il en courant vers les ombres d'un saule pleureur où il s'engouffra suivit de près par le gros chien mythique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dès qu'il fut partit Will se précipita dans la cuisine, mit de l'eau à bouillir et fonça dans sa chambre chercher le mélange d'herbes qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Il retourna dans la cuisine et mélangea les herbes à l'eau et rejoignit ensuite les autres sur la terrasse après avoir ajouté quelques gouttes de Nectar au breuvage.

\- Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il revienne avant la nuit sinon je ne pourrais rien faire... annonçât-il

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda sa mère qui semblât plus inquiète pour le jeune homme que par le fait qu'un chien géant à trois têtes se tenait dans son jardin moins d'une minute auparavant.

\- Nico à trop utilisé ses pouvoirs l'été dernier, du coup les ombres essaient de l'absorber, c'est un des problèmes du vol d'ombre, quand on fatigue trop les ombres font des ravages et on fatigue toujours avec les vols d'ombres, surtout sur les grandes distance... Répondit-il. Les seules choses qui peuvent le sauver sont cette potion et mes pouvoirs de projection solaire mais je ne peux pas les utiliser la nuit. Annonçât-il impassible.

Mary fut attristé par ce que venait de dire son fils mais surtout par la manière dont il les avait ditent. Si Will agissait ainsi, c'était pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas montrer ses émotions l'aidait à garder sa lucidité pour réagir au plus vite, ce qui était nécessaire vu la situation. Ne sachant à travers quelles ombres Nico allait réapparaître , Hazel et Will les scrutèrent toutes.

Nico apparu au pieds du couple Solace, dans l'ombre que formait la table et le parasol. En le voyant Will compris au mouvement des ombres que ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire. Il cria à ses parents de s'écarter en se précipitant vers le blessé. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et présenta le breuvage aux lèvres de celui ci, mais il ne parvint pas à l'avaler.

\- Merde ! Jurat-il entre ses dents.

A la colonie il lui aurait certainement posé une perfusion mais là il n'avait pas pas le matériel nécessaire, même pas de quoi lui injecter... Il utilisa donc une autre méthode qu'il n'utilisait pas d'habitude, mais bon il n'avait pas d'autre solution et puis il s'agissait de Nico alors aucun problème.

Will utilisa le bouche a bouche pour faire couler le breuvage dans sa gorge, puis il se frotta les mains et les plaça sur le torse du brun. Une lumière pulsa de celle ci pour se propager autour du jeune homme étendu sur le sol. Quelques instants plus tard celles-ci se dissipèrent peu à peu. Une fois qu'elles cessèrent de bouger il retira ses mains avec un soupire. Mais couva Nico d'un regard triste qu'Hazel remarqua.

\- Il est sorti d'affaires, non ?

\- Oui il ne craint plus rien physiquement mais... Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Quand les ombres essaient de l'absorber il revit ses pires souvenirs et voit ses plus grandes peurs. Le visage d'Hazel se décomposa. En décembre il à fait une « crise », je lui est administré le même traitement, il ne c'est réveillé que 2h plus tard. Il n'y avait personnes d'autre à l'infirmerie et son cas m'inquiétait alors je suis resté avec lui. Durant son sommeil il a prononcé quelques mots que je n'ai pas compris j'ai seulement reconnu deux noms. Celui de Bianca et le tiens. En disant cela il glissa sa main dans celle de Nico et regarda Hazel se laisser tomber à coté de lui.

\- A son réveil, continua le blond, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait vu, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Juste avant que je ne commence les cours, j'ignore pourquoi, mais il s'est confié à moi. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit mais c'est Nico, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il m'ait expliqué ce qu'il vivait après une « crise ». Finit-il avec un sourire triste.

Hazel regarda son frère, elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle savait que si elle essayait il le prendrait mal et risquait de reformer la coquille que Will, au fils du temps, réussissait peu à peu à briser.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Demandât-elle au fils d'Apollon qui répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Tu veille sur lui.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

\- Promis je ne le quitte pas des yeux répondit le blond. Rentrez tout les deux. Vous n'êtes pas venu à la colonie pour avoir des problèmes, surtout avec un bras dans cet état dit il en indiquant le bras de Frank, d'ailleurs tu demandera à Kayla de l'examiner et de refaire le bandage.

\- D'accord... se résignât elle. J'appelle Arion, on arrivera avant le couvre feu. Répondit la fille de Pluton en sifflant le cheval magique. Il arriva en quelques secondes et les deux jeunes héros montèrent sur sa croupe.

Une fois les deux romains parti Will se tourna vers son beau-père.

\- Tu peux m'aider à le porter à l'intérieur ? **(Je sais il en est parfaitement capable tout seul mais il faut bien que John serve à quelque chose!)**

\- Oui, évidemment répondit-il

Ils le prirent donc chacun par une épaule et le déposèrent sur le canapé. Mary, parti devant pour ouvrir les portes, les retrouva dans le salon avec une couverture qu'elle étendit sur le petit-ami de son fils. Celui-ci se tourna justement vers ses parents.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à vivre ça, leur dit il tristement. En plus c'était pas un monstre agressif, il n'était pas là pour nous tuer, c'était juste une farce d'une déesse et c'est bien pire. Dit-il en baissant la tête. Sa mère le regarda, posa la mains sur sa joue et lui fit relever la tête. **(si vous n** **'aimez pas la guimauve : dehors !)**

\- Mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'aucun de vous n'a voulu ça, on a juste été surpris de voir un chien géant à trois têtes dans le jardin mais à par ça... par contre je suis inquiète pour Nico et je sais que toi aussi. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, tu a le droit de craquer toi aussi.

Sa mère avait toujours sut le comprendre et quand il vit ses yeux il arrêta de se retenir. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Des larmes d'inquiétude, de peur et de colère. Sa mère l'étreignit afin de le calmer.

\- J'ai tellement peur. A chaque fois qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs, peur qu'il ne disparaisse sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je l'aime tellement, c'est pour ça que je m'énerve lorsqu'il utilise ses pouvoirs. Je suis tellement en rage contre sa belle-mère... Il n'avait pas fait de crise depuis qu'on est ensemble. Avant je m'inquiétais en tant que médecin et ami mais maintenant... Et même si je parviens à le sauver, je suis malade de ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu'il revit ses pires cauchemars. Dit-il, en larmes, à sa mère.

\- Will, à ce que tu m'as dit, Nico n'écoutait jamais personne, il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, mais il t'écoute toi. Il évite d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il mange à peu près normalement. Will acquiesça, la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait toujours évité les autres, qu'il était solitaire, mais regarde il a changé, il a des amis, il reste à la colonie des sang-mêlés, et encore plus impressionnant il a un petit ami dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Et je pense que cela est arrivé parce qu'il t'as rencontré, parce que tu l'aimes, il a décidé de changer et je pense que pour changer ainsi il doit aussi t'aimer. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, car il fera tout son possible pour ne pas te blesser. D'accord ? Will acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes. Alors maintenant tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'aider c'est rester à ses côtés.

\- Oui... tu as raison, merci maman lui sourit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Bien ! Nous on va ranger dehors, je t'apporte une assiette ? Demandât-elle.

\- Non merci, je mangerais avec Nico quand il se réveillera , mais merci et encore désolé pour tout ça. Sa mère lui répondit par un clin d'œil en poussant son mari vers la terrasse.

Will s'installa par terre sur un coussin et passa sa main dans les cheveux brun du fils d'Hadès. Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres et murmura à son oreille.

\- Je suis là, je reste avec toi... Je t'aime. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule tout en espérant que les cauchemars de Nico ne s'éternisent pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila voila! Suite de la guimauve (je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué mais j'aime ça! Ou pas en faite... ça me pourrit le cerveau T_T C'est dur de vivre avec... alors comme vengeance personnelle je vous pourris aussi ! Muhahahah! )**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :  
**

 **Point de vue de Nico**

Je joue dans le salon avec Bianca et papa, il est là aujourd'hui alors maman est resté à la maison pour préparer un festin. Le jour tombe alors on décide de rentrer. D'un coup les sirènes m'assourdissent. On se précipite vers la maison, elle apparaît au bout de la rue. Un bruit encore plus violent que les sirènes retenti. La maison brûle. Maman est toujours à l'intérieur, Bianca et moi on se précipite, mais papa nous retient et nous prend à bras le corps. Il fonce sur les ombres, il sait... Nous aussi.

Je suis à la colonie, Percy est là, je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Je ne l'accepte pas. Il me donne la figurine d'Hadès, celle qui me manquait, celle qui a causé la mort de ma sœur. Il parle, je cris, les squelettes apparaissent. On comprend enfin qui je suis, je m'enfuis par les ombres !

Je me retrouva là. Le lieu de me hante depuis l'été dernier. L'odeur de souffre, le sol spongieux et humide, tout y est. Devant moi se tient une armée, des cyclopes, des empousai, des harpies, des drakainas, l'hydre ainsi que deux géants. Les jumeaux qui vont m'enlever. Mais le pire de tous c'est LUI. IL se tient là, il me voit, son visage n'est qu'un tourbillon d'obscurité et de néant, de peur. C'est ce que je ressent, de la peur plus que je n'en est ressenti jusqu'à présent. Il me parle, mais je ne l'entend pas, la peur me pétrifie. L'un des géants me soulève par le col et me jette dans une amphore. Je ne survis que grâce au grenades de ma belle-mère.

Je vois des flash de ma vie tourbillonner autour de moi, Minos, tous les fantômes que j'ai invoqué pour retrouver ma sœur, le champ de l'asphodèle, ce qu j'ai fait a Bryce Lawrence, la mort d'Octave...

Puis je suis dans le noir, j'ai l'habitude. J'entends un cri, c'est Hazel. Je l'appel, je cours. Je trébuche. Elle est là, allongée, blessée, mourante. Je le sais, mais je refuse d'y croire, je cris, je ne veux perdre mon autre sœur. J'appelle Will, mais je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Hazel meurt dans mes bras, elle disparaît. Je reste là, prostré à pleurer.

\- Hazel...

J'entends un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je me retourne, c'est Will, mais son regard... Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, avec ces yeux plein de haine et de dégoût. Il m'est destiné. Il remue les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sort,mais je peux lire sur ses lèvres ce mot qu'il répète en boucle. Ce que je suis. Monstre. Il disparaît. Je suis seul, j'ai froid. Je murmure entre mes larmes.

\- Will... Je suis désolé... S'il te plaît... Ne m'abandonne pas...Will...

 **Point de vue omniscient**

Will était toujours là, la tête sur l'épaule de Nico en tenant sa main.

\- Hazel... dit Nico dans son sommeil.

Le blond releva la tête et vit les larmes couler des yeux du brun. Il savait qu'il vivait la mort de sa sœur.

\- Ça va aller. Elle est en vie, tout va bien, elle est à la colonie. Et puis tu sais que Frank fera tout pour la protéger. Dit il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

D'un coup le brun s'agita , Will redressa sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Nico !? Nico !? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écriât-il. Ses parents accoururent en l'entendant crier.

\- Will... Je suis désolé... S'il te plaît... Ne m'abandonne pas...Will... !

\- Nico, dit il les larmes aux yeux. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je te le promet ! Alors réveilles toi s'il te plaît !...

A ce moment le fils d'Hadès ouvrit les yeux, il vit Will entrain de pleurer à travers ses propres larmes. Nico se raccrocha a lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et l'autre lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé murmurât il dans le cou du blond.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser...,dit Will. Maintenant il faut qu'on arrête de pleurer parce que là on doit avoir l'air complètement ridicule sourit-il. Nico s'écarta et et sourit.

\- Oui ça pour être ridicule, t'es ridicule.

\- Tu tes pas vu ! Répliqua Will en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Soudainement Le blond attrapa le brun et le plaquât contre son torse.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur... Idiot !

\- Désolé Will.

\- Arrête de t'excuser !

\- Ok, ok Merci Will ! Répondit il en levant les yeux pour les planter dans les prunelles bleues du fils d'Apollon.

\- C'est mieux ! Sourit-il. Bon maintenant repos ! Ordres du doc... il fut interrompu par le bruit de son estomac criant famine suivit de près par celui de Nico. Par les Dieux ! S'écriat Will. Nico, je rêve ou t'as faim ?

Le principal intéressé se renfrognât en rougissant.

\- Si les parques me l'avaient prédit je ne les aurait pas crut ! Ricana Will

\- Oui bon ça va, tu pousse un peu là, je mange plus et mieux maintenant, alors oui, j'ai faim. Un problème ? grogna t-il.

\- Aucun au contraire, répondit Will avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon je vous amène une assiette, alors ? demanda la mère de Will.

\- Oui, merci maman ! répondit Will.

\- Mary ! intervint Nico, Je… Merci et désolé pour tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- T'en fais pas, y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! répondit-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

\- Bon voilà le programme monsieur le convalescent, tu vas manger, boire un peut de nectar pour te requinquer et tu vas dormir.

\- Ok ! répondit-il du tac au tac avec un peu de peur dans les yeux.

Will le regarda.

-Nico, j'apprécie que tu fasse ce que je te demande mais ne te force pas à changer pour moi, je vais pas m'enfuir si tu me contredit. Alors tu peux me parler de tes peurs…

\- Will je…

\- Je ne te force pas, si tu ne veux pas me raconter. Juste, si tu as besoin de me parler pour me croire alors parle-moi, dit Will en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu me regardais pleurer la mort d'Hazel.

Mary allait leur apporter à manger quand elle entendit Nico parler. Alors elle s'arrêta devant la porte pour écouter.

\- J'étais là, à pleurer Hazel, et tu es apparu tu ma regardé avec de la haine et du dégoût dans les yeux et tu m'as traité de monstre, ce que je comprends parfaitement...

\- Tu n'est pas un monstre ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Oui mais j'ai fais tellement de mal et de mauvais choix, comme Octave par exemple ! J'aurais pu le sauver. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Moi aussi j'aurais pu le sauver, j'étais là aussi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Je ne te traiterais pas de monstre pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait non plus. Dit Will très sérieusement. Et je pense que si aucun de nous n'a agit à ce moment là c'est parce qu'on lui en voulait pour avoir tenter de détruire la colonie. Et pour tes autres « Péchés » tu était jeune, seul, triste, perdu ou alors tu protégeais quelqu'un...

Nico acquiesça.

\- Pour tes sœurs, là c'est moi le monstre. Pour Bianca tu n'étais pas là, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

\- Si ! C'est de ma faute, si je ne lui avait pas demandé de me ramener ça, dit-il en sortant la figurine d'Hadès de sa poche, elle ne l'aurait pas prit, ça n'aurait pas déclenché le piège et elle ne serais pas morte pour l'arrêter. Se reprocha Nico au bord des larmes. C'est pour ça que je cherche son fantôme depuis 4 ans pour m'excuser, mais apparemment elle ne veut pas de mes excuses...

\- Nico, intervint Will, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! ET, insista-t-il pour que le brun ne l'interrompe pas, et si tu n'as pas pu trouver son fantôme je pense que c'est effectivement pour ne pas entendre tes excuses. Pas parce qu'elle t'en veux, mais parce que pour elle, tu n'as aucunes excuses à lui faire. Pour elle, tu n'es pas responsable. Enfin, je ne fais que supposer. Et pour Hazel, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle est forte et elle a un fils de Mars pour veiller sur elle, et toi aussi tu prend soin d'elle. Alors écoute moi bien, je ne dirais jamais que tu n'as pas put protéger tes sœurs. Je ne te traiterais jamais de monstre. Et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. On est d'accord ? Nico regarde moi dans les yeux, relevant la tête du brun. On est d'accord ?

\- Oui, dit-il au bord des larmes. Merci Will…Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Derrière la porte, Mary pleurait. Comment à cet âge pouvait-on avoir une vie aussi difficile. Elle avait toujours regretté que son fils ai grandi trop vite mais ce n'était rien à côté du jeune brun qui avait du le faire encore plus vite. Mais elle essuya ses larmes en voyant son fils approcher.

\- Maman ça va ? demanda Will un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, oui ça va, répondit-elle. Elle aperçu Nico par dessus l'épaule de son fils et regarda ce dernier. Prend bien soin de ton petit ami, il en a besoin, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Évidemment ! Je ne le lâche plus, et puis je tient trop à lui pour ça, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Puis il tiqua. Di Angelo ! Fais un pas dehors de ce canapé et je t'y attache ! annonça-t-il en se retournant avec un sourire sadique.

Nico replaça son pied qui avait à peine touché le sol sous la couverture.

\- Tu sais Solace, parfois tu me fait encore plus peur que mon père, dit Nico en le regardant.

\- Si je te fais peur c'est que ça marche ! Dit-il avec un sourire. Tient, mange, dit-il en s'approchant de lui, pour une fois que j'ai pas besoin de te forcer.

\- T'abuses là ! Je fais des efforts, et si jamais je ne le fait pas, Jason menace de demander à Piper de m'enjôler pour que je mange autant que Clarisse.

\- Oh pas mal ce coup là, je devrais peut-être l'utiliser ! dit ironiquement le fils d'Apollon.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient ils décidèrent de contacter Hazel par message Iris pour qu'elle puisse dormir cette nuit. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs très étonné de voir son frère manger de bon appétit et ignorait si elle devait être rassuré ou effrayée.

Une fois leurs estomacs plein, Will donna du nectar à Nico.

\- Bon, maintenant lève-toi, je vais t'aider à aller dans ma chambre pour dormir.

Nico rougit, et reçu une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Idiot ! Pour dormir, tu seras mieux dans un lit !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- Mais tu l'as pensé, c'est pareil ! Aller debout !

Nico se résigna, il ne gagnait jamais à ce petit jeu et au fond il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Alors il se leva et monta les escaliers avec l'aide de Will. Celui-ci l'assis sur son lit. Après que Nico ce soit échiné à enlever cette chemise dont il ne parvint pas à venir à bout, Will l'aida. Il aurait voulu le faire depuis le début, mais il savait que le brun l'aurait mal pris. Il du résister pour ne pas sauter sur son petit-ami torse nu, et ce fut pire quand il l'aida à enlever son pantalon. Will s'écarta donc assez vite de Nico pour se retourner face au mur. Pour s'enlever ses idées de la tête il essaya de se souvenir de ses cours de la journée, tout en se déshabillant pour aller dormir. Nico lui aussi s'efforçait de se contenir, ils étaient chez les parents de Will quand même.

Le blond, en caleçon comme le brun, vint s'asseoir mais de l'autre côté du lit, dos à Nico.

\- Tu dois te reposer, dit Will, il faut dormir.

\- Oui, je suis fatigué, mais bizarrement je pense que je vais avoir du mal à dormir, ricana Nico.

\- Ouaip, pareil, mais il va bien falloir, dit-il en se glissant sous la couette.

\- Je vais peut-être aller dormir sur le canapé finalement… dit Nico en regardant le blond du coin de l'œil.

\- Idiot, dit Will en le tirant sous la couette. Puis il le regarda . J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mais si je commence, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, fini-t-il.

Nico rougit et dit dans un murmure.

\- Et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'arrêtes.

Will le regarda et se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres? intervint Nico.

Will fit un immense sourire et attira Nico contre son torse, embrassa le haut de sa tête et lui dit

\- Maintenant dors !

\- Qu… ? Mais il se résignât et finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Je voulais rallonger le point de vue de Nico mais même après 3 réécritures bah ça marchais pas donc...**

 **Votre avis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**voila la suite!**

 **Ce chapitre... est un peut bizarre... mais toujours guimauve!**

 **Bref votre avis sur cette conversation est le bienvenue!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain, Nico se réveilla toujours dans les bras de Will, ça lui avait manqué. Même si à la colonie ils essayaient de ne pas s'endormir pour que Will retourne au bungalow 7. Nico entendit toquer légèrement à la porte. Mary passa la tête par la porte et vit Nico réveillé.

\- Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle, le petit déjeuné est servi si tu as faim.

\- D'accord, j'arrive, répond Nico en chuchotant lui aussi pour ne pas réveillé Will.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre les escaliers ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va aller. Merci Mary, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

Nico se sépara de Will et s'efforça de ne pas le réveiller et s'habilla. En se levant, il constata qu'il pouvait marcher sans trop de mal, il descendit donc les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il trouva Mary et John.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, répondit Nico un peut intimidé.

\- Viens t'asseoir mon grand ! Dit Mary, tu veux manger quoi ? J'ai du café, du thé, du chocolat, des œufs, des pancakes, du bacon, des fruits...

\- Hum... dit Nico pas habitué à ce genre de chose, je veux bien du café, des pancakes et des fruits s'il-vous-plaît Mary.

\- Ça marche !

\- Fais attention, avec elle, même en mangeant équilibré tu peux prendre du poids si tu ne fait pas attention aux quantités, lui dit John en aparté.

Nico lui répondit avec un petit rire

\- Tais toi John ! Dit Mary en déposant une tasse et une assiette devant Nico. Et puis si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas être en retard.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-il en regardant l'heure !

Mary leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Nico. Apparemment, la bonne humeur familiale des Solace avait déteint sur lui.

\- Ah ça me fais plaisir de te voir en si bonne forme, dit Mary en s'asseyant en face de lui. Tu m'as vraiment fais peur hier.

\- Désolé pour tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma belle-mère a fait ça, parce qu'en plus de vous causer du tort, elle a mis en danger l'équilibre entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. J'irais bien lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais je n'en ai pas la force et je ne veux pas inquiéter Will.

\- Dit-moi, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état quand tu veux utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

\- Je vais vous passer les détails, mais l'été dernier j'ai traversé la moitié du globe en vol d'ombre. Seul, j'aurais juste été très fatigué mais je n'était pas seul. J'ai du le faire avec deux autres personnes et une statue d'environ 12 mètres de haut Et en plus de cela, j'ai utilisé un pouvoir dont j'ignorais l'existence et pour tout vous dire j'aurais préféré continué à l'ignorer, déclara Nico, mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver la colonie.

Mary le regarda.

\- C'est beaucoup moins joyeux que je le pensais au départ, d'être un demi-dieu. Je trouvais ça difficile que mon fils ai à soigner tant de blessés, mais accomplir des quêtes est nettement plus difficile et plus périlleux que les blessures que vous vous faites à la colonie quotidiennement.

\- Oui c'est difficile, mais le rôle de Will est d'autant plus important. Vous savez, après qu'il m'ait demandé de l'aider à l'infirmerie j'ai remarqué quelque chose, dit Nico. Il y a des héros dont je sentais la mort que Will à réussi à sauver. Il réfléchi à toute vitesse, s'adapte et prend des décisions auxquels personnes n'aurait pensé, et visiblement la mort et les parques non plus, fini-t-il avec un sourire. Hmm... Mary ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrais-je ravoir des pancakes et des fruits s'il-vous-plaît ?

Elle le regarda très étonné, son fils lui avait dit que Nico mangeait peu, que parfois il fallait le forcer.

\- Évidemment mon grand ! Avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner comme ça depuis tellement longtemps...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, fait par une « maman », répondit-il, puis rougit, pardon c'était déplacé.

\- Pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir, Will m'a dit que la tienne était morte, alors à défaut de la remplacer je serais ravi de te faire des repas façon « maman » à chaque fois que tu viens, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant son assiette.

Nico rougit mais lui rendit son sourire.

\- Merci Mary.

\- Avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle, dit moi, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si cela t'es trop difficiles, mais comment ta mère est-elle morte ?

Nico fut étonné de la question mais répondit.

\- Elle est morte à Venise quand j'avais 12 ans dans l'explosion de notre maison.

\- Ça ne fait que cinq ans qu'elle est morte ? Oh, par Apollon désolé mon grand.

\- Hmm... c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Will ne vous a pas expliqué ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vais essayer de l'expliquer sans vous effrayer. Il existe à Las Vegas, un hôtel dans lequel le temps défile étrangement. Notre corps et notre esprit ne sentent pas le temps qui passe. Notre père nous y a emmener ma sœur et moi à la mort de notre mère, donc le temps n'a pas passé pour nous, nous avons eu l'impression d'y passer quelques mois, et encore. Bianca et moi y somme resté un peu plus de 60 ans, ma mère n'est pas morte i ans, elle est morte en 1944, et moi je suis née en 1932, annonça Nico.

Mary regarda Nico bouche bée et ne réagit pas.

Nico la regarda.

\- Mary... Mary ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Je.. Tu peux me servir un verre d'eau s'il-te-plaît ?

Nico s'exécuta. Elle but le verre d'une traite.

\- Tu es née en 1932 ?

\- Oui...

\- Et tu n'a pas vieillit à cause de cet... hôtel ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu va vieillir normalement ?

\- Oui, oui maintenant que je suis sorti.

\- D'accord, il faut juste que j'arrive à l'avaler, mais bon ayant eu un enfant avec un dieu je devrais y arriver ! Dit-elle. Je vais juste rester assise quelques minutes et... tu peux me resservir un verre d'eau ?

\- Oui bien sur, dit Nico un peu gêné.

\- Et tes sœurs ?

\- Bianca est née en 1930 et elle par contre est morte i ans.

Mary le regarda un peu peiné.

\- Et Hazel c'est encore plus compliqué et vous avez eu assez de choc depuis hier, mais elle a 15 ans...

\- Ok on va attendre que je me remette de tout ça pour continuer cette conversation, dit Mary un peu dépassé.

\- D'accord, désolé de vous causer encore des problèmes. On dirait que je les attirent. Je ferais peut être mieux de me séparer de Will... dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Mary fronça les sourcils.

\- Non mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu aime Will ? Nico rougit mais acquiesça, Will aussi t'aime ?

\- Oui confirma Will qui venait d'apparaître à la porte. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir d'où tu sors l'idée que tu va me causer des problèmes ?

\- Bah, tu t'inquiète tout le temps, en plus tu prend toujours de ton temps pour t'occuper de moi...

\- Stop arrête-toi ! dit Will. Pour l'inquiétude c'est dans ma nature et évidement que je m'inquiète pour toi, t'es mon petit-ami, qui en plus risque de disparaître en invoquant un os de poulet ! J'aime m'occuper des gens alors m'occuper de toi ne m'embête pas. Alors écoute moi bien Di Angelo, si tu veux me quitter il me faut une meilleurs raison ! S'énerva Will.

\- Ok d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Répondit Nico.

\- Bien, maintenant, bonjour maman ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, même si ça fait beaucoup de chose dès le matin.

\- Désolé ! Oh du café et des pancakes ! Dit Will en se servant.

\- Will sert Nico, il a l'air d'en vouloir encore. Dit Mary.

Le blond failli lâcher son assiette en regardant Nico.

\- Que... T'en re-veux ?

\- Bah oui je veux bien...

\- Ce sera sa troisième assiette... commente Mary

Et là Will faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgé de café qu'il venait de boire. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Will s'approcha de Nico, toucha son front, ses ganglions, et le fit ouvrir la bouche.

\- Argh... Mais arrête, dit le brun en attrapant les mains du blond pour qu'il arrête son examen. Je suis pas malade je vais bien. J'avoue que je trouve mon appétit étrange, j'ai pas mangé autant depuis la mort de ma mère.

\- Ah oui ça fait longtemps, intervint Mary.

\- Hein ? Comment ça longtemps ? Demanda Will, il regarda Nico. Tu lui as dit qu'elle était morte en 44 et que t'étais né en 1932 ?!

\- Oui il me l'a dit, répondit Mary.

Will s'assit, il vit la vapeur de son café. Il songea à appeler Hazel mais Nico le vit.

\- Si tu veux qu'elle retourne là où je l'ai trouvé, lui dire que je mange quatre fois plus que d'habitude c'est le meilleur moyen...

\- Pas faut, je lui dirais en face histoire de la réanimer.

\- En fait si tu pouvais évité de la tuer ça m'arrangerais parce que je pourrais pas la ramener cette fois.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi vous parlez ? Dit Mary.

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, t'as eu assez de choc comme ça, dit Will. D'ailleurs en parlant de choc, tu sais pourquoi ta chère belle-mère nous a envoyé Cerbère ? Demanda-t-il à Nico.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle voulait peut être m'embêter, c'est tout a fait son genre, le truc c'est qu'elle n'a rien de spécial contre moi, vu qu'elle n'aime pas mon père.

\- Mouais, j'avoue que ça m'intrigue. Et ça m'énerve aussi parce que connaissant les dieux, il est possible qu'elle ai fait ça pour s'amuser, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ça m'étonnerais pas mais j'ai pas la force de sauter pour lui demander.

\- De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, trancha Will.

Nico lui sourit.

\- Je sais.

Will répondit à son sourire.

\- Maintenant que t'es rassasié et que tu peux marcher, on va se promener, prendre le soleil, tout ça...

\- Tout ce que je déteste quoi... constata le principal concerné.

\- Exactement ! Au fait, c'est à cause de ce genre de réflexions qu'ils croient que t'es un vampire à la colonie.

\- Je sais mais j'y peux rien, mon père règne sur le monde souterrain alors le soleil c'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Et pourtant tu sors avec un fils du Dieu du soleil... C'est à n'y rien comprendre, fit Will narquois.

\- Moi aussi j'y comprend rien je te rassure, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hey ! S'indigna le blond.

Nico allât déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

\- Merci Mary, c'était très bon.

Celle-ci avait assisté à la scène avec un sourire.

\- Mais de rien, c'est quand tu veux.

Les deux garçons montèrent se préparer. Will en profiterait pour ramener Nico à la colonie et voir s'ils avaient besoin de son aide.

Sur le pas de la porte, Mary les rejoins pour dire au revoir à Nico.

\- Ce fut un plaisir jeune homme, même si la soirée a été mouvementé, souri-t-elle. Reviens quand tu veux.

\- Merci Mary, se sera avec plaisir, et encore désolé pour tout.

\- Mais non, mais non, passer une bonne journée les amoureux, et pense à rassurer ta sœur.

\- Oui, merci Mary, au revoir, et saluez John pour moi.

\- Ce sera fait.

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre et donc Lemon! Alors je prévient Celui ci est mon tout premier Lemon (J'ai écrit "une doche particulière" après) alors soyez indulgent mais toute critique constructive seront prise en compte pour la prochaine fois (ou une possible réécriture du chapitre, on verra)**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est très court (Et oui j'ai réussi a faire plus court que les chapitre précédents! Avouez je suis trop forte!)**

 **Sinon à part ça bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Le petit couple profita de la journée pour faire des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait comme aller au cinéma, mais Nico ne vit pas grand chose puisqu'il s'endormit sur l'épaule de Will. Ils allèrent déjeuner, mais le brun mangea quasiment tout à lui seul, le blond ne l'arrêta pas, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour alors...

Ils passèrent devant un hôtel et hésitèrent à entrer, ils se regardèrent, Nico rougit violemment, Will légèrement mais leur regard montrait qu'ils voulaient la même chose.

Ils entrèrent, c'est Will qui demanda la chambre, il était moins timide et avait l'art de cacher ses émotions contrairement à Nico qui lui, avant, ne cachait ses émotions que par la colère ou le rejet. Étrangement depuis l'été dernier, il ne parvenait plus à faire semblant. Will prit les clés et ils partirent vers la chambre. Ils entrèrent, Nico essaya de se calmer. Il n'avait été gêné comme ça que deux fois dans sa vie, à cause de cupidon l'été dernier et la première fois qu'il avait couché avec Will, surtout au réveil en fait mais bon. Il dû revenir à lui, Will le regardait et le brun lui rendit son regards qui ne laissait aucuns doutes à leurs intentions.

Le blond s'approcha, il embrassa son amant. D'abord doucement, le brun s'agrippa au t-shirt du fils d'apollon pour que celui-ci approfondisse le baiser. Ils se perdirent totalement dans ce baiser, se rapprochant, ne voulant pas se lâcher l'un l'autre. Will fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise du brun. Mais il comprit que s'il ne la déboutonnait pas il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins. Alors tout en attirant Nico vers le lit, il s'efforça de défaire les boutons de la chemise du brun. Arrivé sur le lit avant d'être allongé, Nico prit le bas du t-shirt du blond pour le lui enlever. Puis il laissa le fils d'Apollon prendre les choses en main. À cet instant c'est les tétons de Nico qui étaient pris en main et en bouche. Le fils d'Hadès glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, il aimait ça, la sensation des cheveux de Will entre ses doigts.

Celui-ci continua son chemin en descendant, s'arrêta sur le nombril du brun tout en débouclant sa ceinture. Il se redressa pour enlever le pantalon qui le gênait. Lorsqu'il l'eut retiré, Nico l'empêcha de retourner à son ouvrage pour agripper la ceinture du blond pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Il hésita mais se pencha finalement prendre le membre de son amant en bouche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude mais au son qui sortait de la bouche du beau blond, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Will se sentait sur la point de jouir alors il arrêta Nico.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps, je veux pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, dit-il en haletant.

Il rallongea donc le brun, l'embrassa avant de descendre prendre son membre tendu en bouche. Il laissa ses doigts au niveau de la bouche du brun et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour jouer avec. Une fois ses doigts bien humides, Will remonta embrasser Nico tout en insérant un doigt dans son intimité. Nico se tendit sous Will, leur bouche se séparèrent et dans un râle de plaisir, Nico lâcha,

\- Vite, Will...

\- Je sais, mais tu es trop serré, dit-il en introduisant un deuxième doigts.

\- Haa... lâcha Nico en cherchant les lèvres de son amant qui ne se fit pas prier.

Quand Will parvint à écarter l'intimité de Nico il sut que celui-ci était près à le recevoir. Mais ne voulant pas le blesser, il attendit encore de pouvoir insérer un troisième doigts mais le brun ne l'entendait pas ainsi. D'un coup de rein, il passa au dessus et s'installa les jambes de chaque côté des hanches du blond et remua les siennes. En un mouvement de hanche il s'empala sur le membre tendu du blond et commença à bouger. Will n'ayant pas l'habitude de rester inactif, il se redressa, mit les mains sur les hanches du brun pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et après quelques minutes ainsi ils se libérèrent dans un même râle de plaisir.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et d'un coup, Nico se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et il se cacha sous les couvertures. En voyant cela, le blond se mit à rire.

\- Arrête de rire ! S'énerva le brun, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Moi je suis bien content que tu l'ai fait, t'étais super sexy !

\- Mais tais-toi ! Se plaignit Nico.

\- Oh aller fait pas la tête, ça m'a fais super plaisir, apparemment je t'ai manqué autant que tu m'as manqué, sourit-il.

\- Tu parle, c'était ridicule et affreusement gênant, grogna le brun.

\- Mais non dit pas n'importe quoi !

Sur ces mots il retira les couvertures au niveau de la tête de Nico et il vit sa nuque. Il ne put s'empêcher de la mordiller. Nico gémit sous l'attaque alors Will approfondit le traitement en s'attaquant à ses tétons. L'ayant déjà fait une fois, les préliminaires ne s'éternisèrent pas et Will s'installa entre les cuisses de Nico et le pénétra. Le brun noua ses pieds autour de la taille du blond et après quelques vas et viens a un rythme de plus en plus effrénés, qui aux cri de Nico étaient bien placés, il se libéra suivi de près par le fils d'Hadès.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et quelques heures plus tard ils remirent ça dans une douche très câline.

Un peut plus tard ils rendirent les clés en payant la chambre. Et reprirent le chemin de la colonie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut Salut !**

 **Bon Bah voila le dernier chapitre... et je sais pas trop quoi dire...**

 **Donc bah merci pour toutes vos reviews et Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :  
**

Ils prirent le métro pour se rendre à Long Island. Devant l'entrée de la colonie ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Y a pas à dire, c'est ici chez moi, j'aime mes parents mais ici c'est mon univers.

\- Je pensais pas être capable de dire ça un jour mais … je comprend...

Will se tourna vers le jeune homme brun et lui fit un sourire de joie sincère.

Ils passèrent la barrière magique et furent assaillit par les Apollons qui virent tout de suite leur frère et se jetèrent sur lui trop heureux de le retrouver.

Dans toute cette agitation Nico se pris un coup de coude et regretta amèrement d'avoir autant mangé aujourd'hui. Il voulut se précipiter au toilette mais il fini par opter pour un buisson.

\- Houla, dit Will en s'approchant et en lui frottant le dos.

\- Plus jamais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Plus jamais je mange, c'est décidé !

\- Ah non hein c'était un accident. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'a pas l'habitude de manger autant j'aurais du faire attention désolé.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Mais tu sais le pire ? C'est que j'ai encore faim !

\- Frangin ! Ça va ? Demanda Hazel.

\- Oui Hazel ça va j'ai bien récupéré t'inquiète, répondit-il.

\- Tant mieux, mais je suis désolé, Frank et moi on nous à appelé. Reyna a besoin de nous au camps Jupiter, apparemment les faunes ont décidé de faire grève... ça change pas grand chose à leur activité de d'habitude mais les manifestation c'est bruillant. dit la fille de Pluton. Je reviens dès que je peux ok ?

\- OK, OK mais t'es pas obligé de venir tout les week-end... répondit son frère.

\- Bah dit tout de suite que tu veux pas me voir, s'indigna-t-elle. Bon nous on y va, à la prochaine, dit-elle en montant sur le dos de Frank transformé en dragon.

\- A la prochaine ! Répondit Nico.

Frank et Hazel avaient à peine disparut à l'horizon que des ombres se mirent à bouger sur le mur du bungalow d'Hécate.

\- Heu ? Nico c'est toi qui fait ça ? Demanda Will.

\- Ah non c'est pas moi ! Après hier soir j'en serais incapable...

Ils se regardèrent. Une vague de chaleur surgis des ombres, mais étrangement cette chaleur leur glaça le sang, et Nico compris. Il compris ce qui se passait et il devint peu à peu livide. En le voyant ainsi Will comprit à sont tour. Deux personnes sortirent des ombres, enfin des « personnes »... C'était plutôt des Dieux, celui de la mort et celle des fleurs.(Oui dans la même phrase c'est ridicule et ça casse tout!)

\- Père... dit Nico aussi poliment que sa surprise lui permettait.

\- Fils... le toisa-t-il... Perséphone ! s'écria-t-il

\- Je vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois faire ça, grogna-t-elle.

\- Perséphone ! Cria-t-il avec son visage le plus terrifiant.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- J'espère bien que si ! S'énerva à son tour Will. Attendez, non seulement vous avez mis en danger mes parents, ils auraient pu se faire tuer, mais Nico aurait pu mourir en réparant vos conneries !

\- Simples dégâts collatéraux ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac énervé qu'un simple mortel lui parle ainsi.

\- Et ceux que vous appelez « dégâts collatéraux » doivent répondre présent pour vos vénérer et sauver le monde c'est ça ?! Je tiens à signaler que sans les demi-dieux le monde aurais déjà brûlé et plus d'une fois ! Alors présenter des excuses pour vos conneries et nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça, c'est la moindre des chose ! S'énerva Will qui se mit à briller. Apparemment le pouvoir solaire de ses mains, sous l'émotion, avait décidé de sortir par tout les pores de sa peau.

Perséphone en resta bouche bée. Hadès regarda la scène en arquant un sourcil, il se tourna vers son fils en demandant d'un air grave.

\- Fils ! C'est lui ton petit-ami ?

Nico acquiesça en tremblant, se demandant ce qui allait ce passer. Mais le maître des Enfers sourit, fait rare.

\- Je l'aime bien, même s'il est un peu trop « lumineux ». Et en plus il à du culot, insulter les Dieux... mais je ne me sens pas visé.

Nico le regarda en arquant un sourcil à son tour.

\- Bah quoi..? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je doit être l'un de ceux qui se tient le plus tranquille ! Par exemple, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir brisé le pacte après l'apparition de la prophétie des « trois grands ». Ta sœur et toi êtes nées avant son apparition et je n'ai pas eu d'autres enfants...Et je n'ai pas causer de problèmes majeur durant les deux Guerres comme ma Chère sœur ou mon neveux... Mais, Perséphone, ce jeune homme a parfaitement raison alors excuse toi ! Grogna Hadès.

\- Bon ça va ! Je suis désolé, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Voilà c'est fait, maintenant j'ai du boulot, alors on y va, dit Hadès. Fils ! Salua-t-il Nico d'un signe de tête.

Puis ils disparurent dans les ombres. Nico regarda Will.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! OK t'as totalement raison, admit-il, mais c'est pas une raison pour risquer de te faire pulvériser par mon père ou ma belle-mère !

\- Il fallait que ça sorte et j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire mais je voulais lui demander, non exiger, qu'elle s'excuse auprès de ma mère et de mon beau-père ! Rétorqua Will encore agacé.

\- Je... T'es complètement fou... répondit Nico à la fois blasé et impressionné.

\- On me le dit des fois mais bon, vu notre vie on doit tous être un peu fou et inconscient non ? Ce que tu as fait l'été dernier et ce que je viens de faire en sont la preuve.

Nico ne répondit pas mais le regarda. Son regard montrait à la fois sa fierté envers Will mais aussi sa peur. La peur que ce genre de comportement pourrait lui causer au fil du temps. Mais le regard de Will montrait ces mêmes sentiments. En ce simple regard, ils se promirent d'être là pour éviter les comportements trop dangereux ou être ensemble pour jouer les inconscients.

En somme, jouer leur rôle de héros.


End file.
